


催熟

by Seidenslip



Category: Actor RPF, Matterhorn (Musical 2018), Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Pagan Festivals, Pagan God!Hieronymus, Ritual Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidenslip/pseuds/Seidenslip
Summary: 正如Hades用一把石榴果诱骗Persephone留在那昏暗荒芜的亡者居所，诡术、熟果的甜汁和无望又卑劣的狂热爱恋，堕神的婚礼多由此催生。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Edward Whymper (Matterhorn Musical), Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Implied), Mark Seibert/Oedo Kuipers
Kudos: 11





	催熟

**Author's Note:**

> 三伯豆衍生角色拉郎，德扎&马特洪峰crossover，闻所未闻的船新拉郎组合：马河伯/豆德华  
> 本篇故事地点虚构

⌒.･*†*･.⌒

“确定？”  
“是他，您只消一瞥便知，没有一处不相符的。”

环于群山中的小村埠少有新事，人们捕鱼放牧，行一切能维生的手段填饱肚子，休闲时三两牛氓似盘踞在河岸两侧的橡树荫下，那恬适感受时间流淌的姿态与猫狗不无区别。但今日牧群都已回到围栏后，岸边仍只孤零零牵着条全金小船，长且窄，若片精心雕琢成的棕榈叶，上涨的河水托起它把玩；村民们大多聚在下游的礼堂处，蜂群般捧着陶罐木盒四处打转，眉宇间凝着副肃穆；雾霭（和飘渺的笛音，混杂于人声并不明显，却无法忽略）由礼堂正对的湖面缓缓腾起，似提醒时限将至，偶有人抬头望一眼，更焦急地低头忙碌了。路过的飞蛾借翼上纤毛感知到盛筵将至的躁动，紧张与欣喜混杂的窃语悉数砸上翅面，一时冲乱了它对方位的把控，叫它闷头撞进摇曳的烛火，二者扑簌熄灭。它不该选这狭窄的廊道，瞧那暗怀鬼胎的低声议论将个中空隙挤占得满满当当。

“如是甚好，看紧他。要是跑丢了，”第一个声音沉声道，“这后果谁也担不起。”回应他的是促狭的笑声：“您大可放心，铐牢了的。况且就他那个样……想下床估计都难。”  
“先生们，借过。想必祭礼还有更值得费心的事，我们的客人既未醒，何不各忙各的去？”Olivia Buckingham端着一盆温水快步穿过，鞋跟于木板上的脆响踏开渐行轻佻的议论声。奈何有人长嘴就是为多舌：“千万轻点，我们尊贵的客人可娇嫩着呢！”  
她狠狠用门板轧断接踵而至的淫猥哄笑。

鉴于这间房的规格足以满足两人的生活起居，房中的陈设显得过分简单了，唯二两件家具偎暖似的倚靠在窗台处。西斜的日光透过窗框勾勒出板床上起伏的人体轮廓，被两节窗栏阴影分作三段，因过度漂洗泛白的被单四角下各钻出细长的铁链，船锚般下沉至床脚，将这单薄的扁舟定在床面，只允许纵向移动。墙面上常春藤状的裂纹肆意伸展，枝蔓挑开泛黄的墙纸，掩藏其下的另一层仅是为室内多添一分昏黄。用如此简陋的房间接见贵宾恐怕难符待客之道，说是临时医馆、甚至囚室才相衬。  
女看护把水盆放在一旁的矮柜上，绞干毛巾，撩起被单一角，圆框眼镜搭配利落的盘发成就得人信赖的医者模样，此刻更赋予她一副学者的架势——薄毯下也确有值得钻研的部分：那躺着个不着寸缕的瘦长男人，青年模样，仍在昏睡，眼球在薄若蝉翼的眼睑下颤动，肤色相较此地常见的藕粉是近似象牙的冷白；她拨开男人额头上一络汗湿的金发，如此鲜亮，落进乡民茜红至赭褐不等的棕红系发色间，好比一把金丝绕进栗色的纱线。尽管偏远的山庄少有来客，外来者的身份并非村民执意邀他赴宴的主因——沿着毛巾的行进路线，医师的视线同步滑入上宾腿间。他这处光洁得媲美刚出生的婴孩，伴着身上多集中在关节处的擦伤划痕，倒像是甫一落地就抽条拔出成人模样；待拨开独属于男性的器官，这外乡人竟连性别也不明确了起来：本该平坦的地方有一道竖直的裂隙，两缘涨红鼓起，疑似后天造就，擦拭过后带出几道血丝和一记微弱的呻吟。两道软瓣如蛞蝓粘腻而谄媚地爬过软布，缓缓收拢，带动一双幼鹿似的细腿无力地挣动几下，露出股间半块干涸在床单上的血迹。  
棉巾沾染上的污渍色泽暗淡了，不像新鲜伤口淌出的红，Olivia试图用拇指搓开未果，便更进一步拨开肉缝朝里擦拭——这处皮肉确实软嫩，甚至挨不住两次方巾软毛的摩擦——第三下收获的尖叫声先于膝盖骨直冲面门，她及时赶在被顶折鼻梁前直起身，正对上一双惊慌失措的湛蓝眼珠，受惊山雀般在眼眶间飞来撞去：“Buckingham医生！？”

“Whymper先生，谢天谢地，你已经昏迷近一日了！我还得再确认下你的身体状况，除了这里还有哪儿不舒服吗？”她的问候和神情相当真心诚意，手上的动作轻柔，若忽略摆弄的部位，可称得上绝佳的就医体验了。

“什么……这是？”Edward Whypmer企图夹起腿给自己留点体面，链条敲出的铛啷声更让他的嘴唇难以置信地圈成一个圆，“我在哪？这、为什么要这样？”过多的疑问减缓了身体醒转的速度，他绵软如串在鱼钩上的饵料，眼睁睁看着异性柔软的掌心左右贴上大腿内侧反向扯开，羞得耳根都泛红，嘴唇嗫嚅着重复乞怜，在下体也被对方握着提起时泄出极度抗拒的泣音。好一只落难困兽！“没事、没事，很快，”Olivia嘘声安慰他，“不出血了，看来愈合得很好。”这受难羔羊刚欲松口气，又似被弥漫开来的浓郁松香扼住了喉咙：“小姐！Buckingham小姐……您别碰……这不合适！”

不该存在于男性躯体上的阴户被打着转揉开，女人的柔萸抹开软膏，甚至并行插入二指在软糯的内壁上抹匀，拇指还抵住匿身于两层肉缝中的小珠朝上拨弄。痛觉退场，情欲化身主宰，英伦绅士哪里见识过这阵仗，被摸得即刻立了旗，更是羞愧难当，又受脚踝的桎梏，并腿躲避也无法，几乎要被蔓延到锁骨的热度蒸熟煮软了——充血的柱体蓦地被握住，旋即一圈冷环就咬住了根部，还不待他反应，由顶端又吃进一根小棍。  
“别动，Whymper先生，忍着点，现在您不能用这里，乱扭的话我会插歪的，”医生的指示在他声声拔高后陡然直坠的哭喊中仿佛谐谑曲里声调扁平的不和谐音，“也请不要对着门口大叫，我并不会伤害您。门外还有其他人，您再这样会把他们招进来的。”言语虽冷硬，她还是捧起青年的窄脸，仔细拭去由额角蜿蜒至鼻翼的汗珠，那棱角分明的下颌在她手里抖成一角狂风中的船帆。飓风里浮沉的小船呼救无门，只得乖顺地栖于掌间，一如珠蚌温顺地含入沙砾，饱满的粉唇抿成煞白的一条线，竭力放缓呼吸以便串珠型的细杆继续在紧窄的旱道里通行，只期这酷刑快些终结。这份乖巧很难不惹人怜惜。施刑者理顺他湿透的发丝稍作鼓励，尽可能平稳地持续推入；待到棍底四片金叶紧裹的带绿咬鹃尾羽色泽的珠石吻上马眼，他的下身业已疲软，甫被放开就垂落在腿间——但此刻还不及受难的终点。  
Olivia喂他补了点水分，揩去剧烈起伏的胸脯上沁出的薄汗，红醋栗般艳红涨大的乳珠勾得她也忍不住分神：青年的容姿谈不上出众，勃发的情欲下却染就副淫靡娇容，无比艳丽。一枚撬开贝甲才能尝到鲜美的蚌，被选作盛宴珍馈不无道理，可联想到他将经受的，更是令人叹惋。

“是最后了，做个乖孩子，再坚持下就好。”她的柔声劝慰根本无法柔化新器械的半分可怖。漂亮男孩呆滞在所见之物下，连嘴唇都颤抖，泪终归是簌簌落了下来。“求您别这么对我，”他几乎是不抱任何希望地恳求道，“您不能这么对我！”可医师只是抹去他的泪，用那冰凉的漏斗形铁片突入他、撑开他，直抵肉巢的通路由此展开：她在未有人涉足过的岩洞中探秘，手掌贴着墙面寸寸摸索，要将壁画悉数用掌纹记忆，直至抵达最深处记述的结局。Edward被这给牝兽产检的手法刺麻了脊椎，呜咽着软成一滩水，穴肉在微冷的空气里痉挛着抽搐几下，意欲合拢而不得，只是艰涩地在铁片上蠕动分毫。女人细长的手指愈发深入，顺着渐行陡峭的斜坡爬进细缝寻找失落的终章，无奈终点过于紧窄，相比之下叫骆驼穿过针孔都算轻而易举：新生花穴分泌滑液自我保护的功能似是缺失，仅靠着吸收的一点膏药润滑，之后无论再如何扩开抠挖，甬道也干涩如初，绞得冒险者寸步难行，不得不暂缓步伐，可就连翻出花蒂掐揉都无济于事，榨出的唯有一声高过一声的痛呼。她最后一次捏紧娇艳欲滴的肉珠，只闻连串叠声的“不行”亟亟跟着涎液滚落下嘴角——青年竭力扒住她的手腕，缓慢而恳切的摇头，一双眸子由泪冲刷得透亮，盛在哭红的眼眶里，饶是铁石心肠也要震栗。这被堵死的泉眼确实承受不住更多的刺激了，催生出的精水让囊袋满胀，令那块脆弱的皮肤撑薄至近乎透明，一对再不采撷就该涨裂果皮的甜杏，可怜现半滴甘露都漏不出，只能让泪腺代为汹涌。  
“放过我罢……究竟是我做错了什么？”他小声抽噎着，浑身涨粉成颗熟桃，蔷薇红的下唇刻着半圈牙印，一副被欺负狠了的媚态，“我说了那只是个意外！放我走罢，我发誓再不会回来了……”探险家头一遭心生退意，将一句讨饶颠来倒去摊在舌间道了数遍，即便Olivia都收手了仍不敢停，委屈得泪直流，可怜模样令对方都于心不忍，抹泪的动作重复了数次，舍不得停下。“求您了，做完任何您想做的就放我走吧，”一对痛苦的铜蓝鹟在眼底哀哀打旋，拍打着翅膀任湿巾不断润开干涸在它尾羽的盐渍，“让我回去，我想回去……”

“哦……亲爱的，我真抱歉……”医生嗫嚅着模糊了未尽之言，神情近乎是悲悯的。她以安抚一只幼犬的手法搔弄他耳后湿结的卷发，不痛不痒。在这逃脱无望的樊笼中，Edward软弱地思念起母亲临睡前搓揉他发根的温度，意识蜷缩成一滴水珠，沿着倾斜的床面滑入了梦境与现实的夹缝。

⌒.･*†*･.⌒

“……是未完全。”医生平直的声音如一片薄石快速从水面掠过，击出三圈涟漪，目光所及处皆摇晃着扭曲了；余晖透过眼皮洒下满目赤红，视野正中凿开一孔，色彩便潺潺注入，静止后纯黑的画布上盛一粒石榴，晶莹丝毫不逊色于宝石；它碌碌滚过半张画布，咬在条刚蜕皮的古铜肉蛇上，竟真凝作枚鸽血红的刚玉——那蛇又沿钻面放射状的光线分裂开来，再归拢成一手五指，端着颗饱满的金罂送至他眼前——嘶嘶的风声愈发鼓噪，逐渐汇成一个声音：“吃罢。”跃动的火光由绷裂的果皮隐隐透出，那样惑人的红，一如禁果用以蛊惑厄娃咬下的色泽。他顺服地仰直颈项，这只手便按开他的牙关，拇指绕着丰润的圆环画了半圈，一枚冷硬的无机物贴近脸侧。“ _Fürst Colloredo？_ ”不知含义的音节从他嘴里滑出，唇舌却熟稔地运作，好像已演练过成百上千遍，于是半匹赤红的袖口于这只悬浮的手腕上凭空织就，金光闪烁的葡萄藤蔓盘桓丛生，结出细碎的亮星；夜幕的帷裳一晃而过，他对上双鎏金的日轮，半块蜂巢般叠生的艳红果肉正抵在齿间——方才的男声嘶嘶重复：“吃罢。”厚重的香薰烟味缭绕鼻腔，摇铃声自高顶彩窗玻璃的花格降下。“这祭的是哪里的野神？”人声一出，场景又倏忽变换，他正盯着一尘不染的祭坛发怔，金碟上的石榴（又是石榴）突然凌空而起，表皮咧出张人嘴形状，两行红籽在牙齿的位置上欢声嬉笑，又纷纷跳下列队重组，排成一尾赤蛇凫水而来，轻啄他的唇缝；两具干枯的遗骸由藤蔓荡下，一左一右发出警示性的哗响，他如梦初醒扭头欲躲，小蛇却游进他唇间，再度断裂成籽粒悉数落入肚中；“不、不！”他伸手扒地，抓了满掌泥沙，脚踝一紧，视野急速后退，“我无意扰您清静，现在就走！放我走吧！”可怒河充耳不闻，卷起他于湍水涡流中翻腾，旋即下身的锐痛从内迸发，将他一锥一锤地敲碎——他或许在哀叫、或许流了泪，而那只利爪毫无慈悲，直直朝里钉入；“按记载定是他……”隔着水膜他望见憧憧人影，雌芯饱胀洞开，两块再度插入的铁片已被体温捂热，“……还未完成。”

什么没完成？虚实交界处的游者刚张口欲问，注意力却被手腕上的热意转移了：仍是那只宽厚的手，手腕圈一支金环，繁复抽象的饰纹保有蔓枝的卷弧。它牵起他的手带到唇间落下一吻，触感竟如蛇信扫过，轻且薄，无热度——Edward顿时汗毛倒竖，转动眼珠挪向手的主人——这次“他”终于肯自虚空中现形，可谓俊俏的男人模样，却生了一副蛇瞳，饶是偷得太阳的色彩也仿不出温度。他凝固在这猎食者的视线里，任阴影劈头浇下：“我的。”两瓣冰冷的肉片贴着他动了动，或可称之为一个吻。这古怪生物退开些，额间一条烁光如闪电亮起，随之滚落的惊雷将梦境撕开半角，石块那般大的雨滴和金白游鱼裹挟着他齐齐由裂口跌回现实。

金质的鱼鳍在木板上拍出丁零当啷的脆响，早于Edward睁眼的前一瞬化成精巧的金饰，从头顶纷纷垂落。这群工蜂似的女人动作不停，将手中缠绕着的数枝条蔓嫁接到他项间腕上，皆是纯正的金。那条将山庄南北一分为二的长河竟成就了一片宝地。

“他们是淘金者？”Edward后知后觉回忆起埋没在密匝藤络里的骨骸，记忆里他们的面容仿佛也被泥沙吞吃殆尽，唯有贪婪笑声响如金钱在袋中欢腾。“都是他们，我什么都没碰！”难以克制的怨怼涌上来，他扭脸越过床边仍在妆点的数只手朝医生厉声抗辩，“无论是招出了什么邪灵，他们都为这妄念与贪欲付出了代价，但便是天罚，与我何干？天主在上，我就连一个指头尖都未曾落在那金爵上！”可女人们不为所动，在他竭力含胸缩进床榻时支住双臂捏起涨大的肉珠，扣上由细链相连的金环。

“我也没想将一切都推诿到死人头上，但您又怎么能怪罪一位探险者的好奇心太旺盛！”他扭头躲开递至嘴边的清冽酒香，挤过旁人为Olivia留出的空档，游鱼般滑了出去，不想腿间传来的酸胀感硬是拖得他双膝一软跪倒在地。饶是如此，终于将自由夺回手中的绅士抛却了残存的羞耻心，不堪地手脚并用着想逃开，而木樨绿的裙摆降落在他眼前，判决他监禁期未满。三四条手臂托起他，如托起一只跌出鹊巢的雏鸟。稚雀在掌心里颤抖着，为疼痛戚戚啁鸣：“即便我真无意间行了亵渎之事，既已为涉足禁地受此责罚，现在还想要我如何补赎自己的罪孽呢？”

这是场自省的独角戏，罪者跪倒在告解亭声声痛悔，却只等来一口甜腻的酒液——它化作只冰凉的手推回才及半途的辩词，弹奏般跃动着攀进咽管，捏住胃袋缓缓下沉。意识随同丰醇的麦香再度涣散，他缓慢地眨眼，眼睫夹断光线，断裂而成的小颗光珠咕噜噜地浮起，飘向已很遥远的水面之上。

⌒.･*†*･.⌒

“为平息Manannán*的义怒，这是必须的。”

一滴雨敲醒了Edward的眼皮。他想赶在那拗口音节彻底滑走前揪住尾音，远处隆隆的鼓声却震散了余音，意味由此不得而知。不见天光，厚重的云层甩动久未修剪的皮毛，又溅出几滴雨珠。空气里弥漫着浓郁的玫瑰香气，掺杂一丝潮湿泥土的浅淡腥味。大把剪了刺的红玫瑰亲亲热热地同他挨在一块，花心尚凝着清露，配以身上叮当作响的金饰，倒还原了一副古罗马少年僭主Elagabalus式的穷奢极欲——如此铺陈的装饰美学经由一个闭塞村庄复现，实在怪异。还嫌不够似的，另有成片精巧繁复的花纹自手背一路生长，很容易令Edward联想起故土某片满溢茶芳与异香的附属地庆祝婚嫁的习俗，差别只有颜色和部位：除了手脚（足背上的竟延伸至大腿内侧），华贵的金藤于脐下三分也绽放一丛。此外用以蔽体的仅予数层薄若蝉翼的透纱（层叠之下肉色犹清晰可见），好像披着一身金纹意味着不再赤裸。这样的打扮足以说明他的用途。唯一值得庆幸的是全燔祭在这异教礼仪中并不时兴。新鲜的祭品扒着船缘探出头，绝望地发现唯有异兆伴他左右：大小不一的气泡簇拥着船身，厚重的黑由深水腾起，翻搅间愈发浑浊。不详自湖底发酵。岸边连绵的烛光已近乎融作一条线，乐声也在浓雾里模糊了。  
那碗甜酒叫他酣睡着漂至了湖心。

有什么重物拱动了船身，惊得它左右摇晃起来，与落难之初的情形如出一辙。若不是落了水被急流带进山谷深处，他也不会遇上那两个淘金者（居然也是掀翻小船的湍流为他们引的路），更不会任由好奇心支配步伐，肆意踏足异教神灵休憩的圣所。盛放贡品用不上大船，载着他的这艘竹叶一般细窄，船舷不高，更是摇摇欲坠。倾覆只在顷刻之间。Edward紧贴船壁静候着下一击，忍不住又朝外张望：现在河面如滚水翻腾，硕大的纺锤状阴影停滞在扁舟下，一个摆尾就能重复覆舟的伎俩。但这回它没打算玩旧把戏，黑影盘卷成圆，愈来愈大——伴着一记爆响，古神上浮冲破了水面，终于向祭物和信众们显露了全貌：那是个赤着半身的男人，背后铺开一对长过船身的巨型黑翼，飞羽似水禽疏水的构造，抖动间排开大颗水珠，冲刷得羽枝晶亮，随角度变换与颈项的皮肤折射出同段虹光。

算上梦境，Edward已是第三次直面他，却仍忍不住惊叹美丽永远伴生危险左右。异人的金瞳丧失人类的情感，倒流露出种兽类的澄澈，浅淡的眉毛和不算突出的眉骨造就他一副冷傲神情，额中第三只眼慵懒地眯起，优雅而冷血的猎手模样。透明的珍珠镶嵌在金卷发间，一动便颗颗滚落，噼啪在他锁骨的小凹里砸碎——这水兽垂首如大猫舐水啄走湿意，冰凉的鼻尖顺着皮肉上划，嗅闻残存的乳香，软舌忽的探出点了下他喉口凸出的软骨（寻常厚薄，依旧冰冷，但非梦见的蛇信，他不知怎么松了口气），饶有兴致地观察着它笼中惊鸟般扑腾来回，吞咽几下。同样华贵的三股金绳圈住神祇颈间，中央咬着颗石榴红的枣形宝石，另有同色矿石碎星般盘旋于肩肘的圆环，倒是套来赴宴的盛装，但不及令祭物行动不便的侈靡（那比起装饰更像禁锢），不过简单捧脸的动作也难免带出阵叮叮当当。

那只带给过他无尽痛苦的尖爪贴上脸侧（无视泛着黑曜石光泽、角质化的指端，它大部分仍保留了人类手部的形状），一根手指，按人类标准应当是拇指，沿着嘴角摩挲打转，由尖端撬开一角缓缓插入。“啊……”包装精美的食粮颤抖着阖了眼等候自己的命运，却只有冒着寒意的吐息降临在他唇上——他张口接受了这个吻。水神（便先这么称呼罢）薄若刀锋的唇珠以不符这锐度的轻柔探入，勾出藏起的贝肉与他尽了个仿佛情人间的深吻，交缠许久还未断。Edward在换气间隙偷偷抬眼，扬起的扇面正撞上对方半阖下的纤长睫毛，不由躲闪，立刻被尖牙警告般地啃了记下唇，另条苔面带着些许倒刺的舌头更深地钉进口腔，凿出畏缩的软肉吸舔许久、直到拶榨出的汁水流至下颌才肯放过。虚情的面纱飘落，这确是一位暴君。

“您啊……”湿冷的舌追着涎水的痕迹游至颈窝，他配合着仰起头，泄出半声绵软的叹息，饱满的唇瓣水光涟涟，在指下被揉弄得愈发红艳。另条臂膀水蛇似钻进薄纱，扣着肩胛的凹纹将他揽入怀中。很不愿承认，但少经情事的绅士确实被这套攻势撩起了欲望，他酥软在厚实的胸脯前，大着胆摸上前臂鼓起的肌肉，臂环垂下的细珠链缠绕起他的指节作挽留。掌心下的皮肤细滑冰凉（反向滑动生出颗粒感，原是覆着齐排细小的薄鳞，难怪流光溢彩），却蒸腾起灼人的情热，他痴痴望着再度凑前的俊秀五官，喃喃送上唇舌：“您真美。”水生神明以吻描摹他的眉眼，仿佛反以赞扬所见之春情。一副硕大的鸦羽翼翅朝前摊开包拢，耳鬓厮磨的柔情得以珍藏其中。

可这温情的泡沫终要叫一方类人而非人的错位感戳破：异形取百兽特征拼就，既背一对鸟翼鹰爪，生条蛇尾也不足为奇——蛇身长得无处搁置，只得绕船体盘了两圈。按粗细他可算是条巨蟒！鳞面自男人下腹开始增宽，色泽变深，红到发黑的蛇鳞顺着挤进腿间的动作搔刮祭品大腿内侧的嫩肉——瞬间溯洄的苦辱狠狠击中了Edward，乖巧顷刻碎裂。他难以抑制地尖叫一声，奋力推开这半人半蛇身的怪物，朝船头缩去，而对方只轻巧扭身往前送上半寸，不慌不忙地游近。“别过来！”船头的狭缝咬紧他，退无可退，慌乱间祭品抄起玫瑰乱挥一气，可脱身的把戏也只能玩一遍（他那会反光的护身符亦早被收走），水神眯起三只眼歪过头，双翼支棱着拍打两下，无视了他色厉内荏的推拒，伸手将他一把捞回。层叠的纱幔吸满了水汽，似渔网缠绕住他。“不、不……不！”这尾白鱼奶猫一般哀叫，眼睁睁看尖爪挑破最后的遮蔽，冷雾覆上裸露的肌肤，逼出一阵寒战。他伸手抱紧双臂和晃荡的金饰，无措地被圈进满怀——这异教神祇还要虚情假意地展露一番慈悲，收着力道抚摸腰背，用自己冰冷的体温给奉物供暖——而后不容忽视的压力抵上Edward腿间新生的肉缝。

神明将享用臣民供奉的盛宴。

——他是一张拉满的弓，一支射出的镐矢，于急速倒退的啸风里颤栗，没有落点。远胜女人手指粗细的刑具叩开了门户，旱道软弱地收紧，挡不住开凿者长驱直入。在耳鸣与闪回的白光中他怔愣着任两轮金环钉穿眼底，一柄冷剑择他皮肉为鞘，一晃而过的凉意后是滚火流岩般热辣的痛感，好似又被利刃剖开，第一回由利爪雕铸出河道，第二次川流要经此通渠——燃烧着的怒河Phlegethon奔腾而至，地狱业火自他体内点燃。他呆愣着张开口，嘴角随下身寸寸突进的凶器同步拓开，逐渐难耐的满胀感将粉糯舌尖也顶出，还未成声的痛呼哭求于其上不甘地最后弹跳一记，便消融在空气里——孤舟上移嫁来的玫瑰，绽放与湮灭都无声无息。水神牵起新娘的手，吻去指缝里碎花汁液的芳甜，满足地谓叹一声，从船板上拉起他托于怀中。

开辟的甬道出于惩戒，交媾带来的仅是纯粹的痛意。行刑人侧头安抚性地啄吻紧张得冒起颗粒的皮肤，冷舌穿过金链搜寻那一枚枚隐匿的小痣，倒体贴地留予时间适应（好像对方做得到似的）。这太超过了，Edward难以置信地捂住小腹，他掌下是一块冰冷的烙铁、燃烧的坚冰，像棉花塞进玩偶一般将他撑得满满当当，顺应重力竟还有挤入的空间——然后这撑起全身的支柱残忍地退出、顶进，唯二柔软的唇舌在下颌与脖颈抻长的连线处痴迷地游转。他只是另一朵将在邪神掌间凋谢的娇花。热泪先于哀叫滚落，断裂成单个音节的呜啊痛吟颗颗由嘴角砸下，悉数被水神珍惜地卷回齿间。“我不要您的假意怜悯！”他更用力地反折颈椎躲开那份冷酷的温情，再后一记猛顶连喉腔内空气都被撞出，实在痛极，终于鼻子一酸痛哭出声来：他是家族中永远被忽视的孩子，怎想价值竟在此处得以彰显，被看见的却仍不是Edward Whymper。阴谋的蛛网缠紧早被拣选好的祭物，村民们奉上他以换取庇佑，神明降罚于他以儆效尤，丰收之日人们吸食熟烂的甜汁，落果的情愿却没人过问！他们手执刀叉分食盘中卑怯的抽泣和泪水、他的梦想与骄傲，而这具精心烹调的躯壳要献给古神泄欲，蚕食将自人造的肉洞伊始——暴君犹要惺惺作态啄去泪滴，细眉微蹙，似是怜悯的神情，将他拥得更紧。出于种自我保护的本能，他不得不被那对蛇瞳里未明起源的爱意蒙骗，搂上脖颈贴近结实的肉身，好像在滔天洪水中求得一根浮木，便隐去下身被洞穿皮肉反复炙烤的痛楚。饰物叮当的碰撞声和湖底虚无的笛声盘旋着升起，愈来愈响。

蛇形的怪物机械性地延续苦难，鳞片将腿间和盆底的嫩肉都撞红磨肿，人身的神祇却予他无尽爱欲，耐心地一点点吻开紧扣的肩头，舌尖熨平喉管里积压的细小哭嗝，垂落的半长金发与他的纠缠在一起——就在这份怪诞的爱怜攀上顶峰的当刻，他感到一股暖流由脐窝辐射而出，满溢受难的肉巢。饱受产痛折磨的旱地终于盼来甘霖。亲昵又残酷的施暴者垂首抵上新娘的额头，再一轮饱含柔情蜜意的绵密碎吻晕开在唇间：“我的。”似是古语的音律，发音含混。

“分明是您强取豪夺，在您这庄园中哪寻不到最上乘的果？就连一颗无意混入的苦杏也值得您垂青吗？”不情愿的新娘低低絮语，“这野果不属于您，您也未必那么想要他，开了道口吮干汁水您就会腻味——”水神猛地堵回他的控诉，以深吻辩驳。  
“他担不起您的爱怜，享用罢了就随意把他弃之于泥沼中吧，随便他被鱼虾啄食、鸟雀甚不稀得看他，反正这与您毫无干系……您还想从他身上得到些什么呢？”利爪游隼似的停在他腿根臌胀的嫩肉上，叫他门户大开以供检阅。他为未知的结局战栗，于胡思乱想中惊惶，肩背抵着碎烂的朵瓣，染上层馥郁的熟红。顶上的阴影静候片刻，缓缓抽身，被体温含热的肉刃从拍打出白沫的海潮里退出，带着一股粘腻在股缝间的怪异湿滑若鱼尾甩动，还不待Edward细究，内里蓦然炸开一股蚂蚁噬咬般的麻痒，叫他急喘一声，终于胆敢往下瞥了一眼：那丛盛开在脐下的金纹竟放出亮光，同调明光自水神眼底重现——他正勾着丝玩味的笑意伸舌舔进脐窝。

缺位许久的情欲刹那没顶。

祭礼必需的野果哆嗦着蜷作一团软水，又被司掌丰获的神灵搓开摊平（他确仍有所图）。这噩梦仿佛永无终结之日，在河岸边、在小船上循环往复戏侃他的无力；但这梦魇又比他做过的任何一个春梦都要淫猥下流：究竟是哪一位邪神才会亲手准备自己的新娘？记忆洄汩将他掯回河堤，血水编织的红绸绕着他的双腿海藻般飘动，尖爪扎进本不应存在的肉缝无情揸开，皮肉恍惚传来裂帛之声。他想护住最柔弱的腹地，挣动间却只给自己挣来一身沙砾吻就的伤痕，脱力搁浅在浅滩，连垂死的哀啼都呼不出，刽子手尤要嫌他吵闹，用掌心隐没猎物的气声粗喘；红绸一转凝成了大簇玫瑰，赤白的胴体枕于其上，这是噩梦转向的开端——撕裂般的剧痛由难抑的瘙痒取代，好像另有株刺玫扎根体内、膨大升起，枝叶扑簌抖开搔挠肉壁，痒得他不管不顾扭过身跪趴起来，想将这植株拔出，却又被施刑的爪拦下，软垂的下体撞至腕口。“嘘，”那尾湿滑的游鱼折回前缝，贴着两片紧闭的肉瓣和缓热意，微凉的薄唇把背脊上细密的刮擦都抚平，再转到颈后衔抿涨红的耳珠，“嘘。”

痒，花丛仍在疯长，他没有一时比此刻更迫切地希望那凶刃能狠狠钉入花田，就是铁锹都行，把这培土翻开操烂捣出泥水皆无妨，但求能解那痒意分毫。可水神比起已占下的福地，更急于攻陷另一个豁口。“不是、别——”他瘫软着倒进结实的胸膛，双腿夹紧，自己都为拖长的娇懦尾音面红心跳。羞怯的肠肉吞吃进这柄冷腻粗剑，蜜点也乖巧奉上，被粗钝的顶端研磨出汩汩水声。见他实在求得紧了，黑甲虚虚蹭过闭合蚌口藏不起的涨红凸珠，带着他的手一起揉掐，绞出好几声绵软呻吟。被这持续淫行操开的新娘犹不满足，咬着舌尖想往里抠挖时被熟悉的湿滑挡下：蛇。水神假借蛇的形态游行人间，最典型的兽性特征定当保留——第二根阴茎终于决意顺应他浪荡的呼求，一头扎入盛放的花丛去汲食承载不住的甜液。

毫无音律可言的嗯啊糯叫已经完全取代了虚空中的乐曲。白蛇一般的素体被两根同样粗壮的肉棒串牢，于猛烈的攻势间前后摇摆抽搦，两处豁洞都被鞭鞑出熟红，粘媚软肉贪吮着抽离的柱身吐出的靡白液沫。承丰饶之神宠幸的荒土竟也流奶淌蜜。那双尖爪敛了锋芒，用掌心按压他胸前挺立的乳珠，借咬住的金环搓捻压扁，指尖在中间一道细链上拨弄，仿佛弹奏一把润白的竖琴，玩厌了那婀吟轻哼再游滑至胯下托起蓄满精水的软囊把玩，这回逼出的反应更激烈些：早被各处满胀堵昏头脑的新娘凄厉地仰头哀叫一声，又被勾回粉舌缠绵，呜咽的推拒悉数被吞去，腿缝的肉褶更乖顺地挤压着雌户里绕圈抽送的粗刃。他疑心这粗野又荒诞的情梦永无止境，黏稠的浊液自抽插间隙滑出几缕，又被一滴不漏揩送回肉道，下坠感由盆腔底部生根发芽，叫他若待产的孕妇托住浑圆鼓起的小腹细细发抖。背后的耕者侧脸怜惜地亲吻他汗湿的发鬓额角，开垦的动作倒一刻不停。打自一开始泪水与哭求就无效，神明在熟果落地前不会停止劳作。“我的。”大掌覆上他手背下掩藏的欲情痕迹，叫那处种下的淫纹发热变烫。被打上烙印的所有物执拗地摇头低声啜泣，每个“不”都换来一记（两记）深顶。疲软着硬挺的紫红下体随抽插无助甩动，晃出烧灼般的痛意，叫他恨恨收紧内壁啃咬凶器，胸腔里那团隐火愈燃愈旺。

“不……我不属于您，”他沿着倾斜的船面攀登，膝下的残花为他开路，“Edward Whymper随他的梦想破碎，掰开揉碎了散在群山的吐息中，仍将时时仰望未摘取的那颗峰顶明星……”暴君揽着他的腰杆将眷属拽回身下，加速的顶弄把浑圆的臀丘拍打出阵阵皙白肉波。“倒影以投射之物成形，便是桎于水中，只要那星一日耀光如旧，我依然自由！”

“我不属于您！”恍惚间另一套雄辩尖锐地应和，“我属于那云朵泪珠编就的嘀嗒序曲、芳蕊蹬开花萼沐浴于晨曦的第一声啼哭和乌鸫翅下绒羽划破锐风的啸吟，我在这世间万物成声的乐章中流淌——我怎么能独属于您呢？”夜莺将胸膛钉入蔷薇的棘刺，颤声道：“哪怕……哪怕您爱我。”一个名字是那团火的余烬，并非半梦半醒时分冗长祷词祈求的粘舌音节，唇齿间开出的芬芳玫瑰，万千柔情匿身其间：“Hieronymus…… _Hiero!_ ”这两字节律的短咒叫无端的泪水簌簌流淌。

“若奔流被掬在一颗全心的牢笼里……”

他仰头承下最后一波浇灌。欲神将饱胀留给母胎的温床，抽身转过他填补怀中的缺位。“Hiero……”他呢喃着重复呼求，自己也不明渴求何物。被唤作Hieronymus的堕神蜷起利刺，用指节拨开他粘在腮上的簇缕湿发，应声浅吻深刻的凹线。绿意由暗金瞳仁中心蔓延开来，外圈的熹微晨光为渐显苍碧的山川湖泊镀上一层丰熟的金黄。与秋日麦穗同色的卷发游过他短翘的鼻尖，他怔忪着拢起它们朝主人头顶拨去，好像这些金丝本该若雄狮威风凌凌的鬃髪竖起。Hieronymus抓下他僭越的手，五指交握，钩爪温和地扣住它，虔诚而动情地用薄唇描绘掌纹，进而似大猫咕哝着贴紧颈窝拱动撒娇。足以遮天的羽翼再度抖开，如盘踞在财宝上的黑龙将他蔽护在怀中。

“蒲草低劣的根茎又怎能从潮汛澹澹中辨明奔流，于他们而言浆泥清露皆是水泉，浅酌半口和着风婆娑两下便罢，谁会在意他流向何方。但是我、唯有我——”  
“……枯竭！”泣血的夜莺高歌悲鸣。

虚空中的争辩为更恢弘的奏鸣吞没，主演未知的哀怨纠葛都隐却在涛声中。堕神缱绻地以吻雕琢失而复得的珍宝，尖爪挑开束缚，叫Edward轻颤着充沛地淌了自己满腹。更多晶亮的黏液由产道漏出，蛇鳞都被浍浚得锃亮。“归向我吧。”他又一次伸出手，这回五根汗涔涔的手指回应了邀约——他的新娘数遍低喃刚忆起的姓名，惶急地讨要抚慰。不多时他会披着晨晖的薄纱诞下白囊红芯的肉果作堕神子民们的养料，此时堪堪成型的软胎正在他初生的花巢里推挤滚动，而播洒籽粒的恩主要用拥抱和亲吻向他起誓不渝。

允诺的恩赐会被奉上祭礼的金船载回岸边，当鲜血般绛红的果浆绘出信徒们贪嚼饕餮的嘴脸之时，心满意足的堕神早怀抱着自己催熟的甜果遁形于浓雾之中。

_Fin._

⌒.･*†*･.⌒

**Author's Note:**

> [注]：Manannán，爱尔兰神话中的海神。
> 
> 献给咚！


End file.
